


Red Heat

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Heat

Linda doesn't quite know when she began to fall for Bea, all she knew was all she could see was red. Red hair, red cheeks, red lips. After a pause of exactly long enough to be sure she was in the right room she pushed the door shut with a decisive click. 

Maxine had been the one to bring her here and, as she looked down at Bea she knew exactly why. Bea might be trying to play uninterested but it was all too clear how desperate she was. The air grew steadily more heated even as she moved closer, finally kneeling beside Bea's bed. 

Bea had looked up, reaching for her, all Linda could do was respond, which she did with nothing short of pleasure.


End file.
